the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons/Roleplay Archive2
His vision blurred and he collapsed. Icewish ♥ 00:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws saw someone collapse. She was very worried, so she flew down and saw a dragon lying on the ground. Alarmed, she tried to see if he was awake, but when she got no response, she started trying to dress his wounds. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire was too weak to stand. Icewish ♥ 03:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Kaida watched Spitfire and gasped. She shook her head. "I should've known.." she flew over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) While Argentum was out hunting, Aurum saw Spitfire, unsure what to do. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire closed his eyes. Icewish ♥ 00:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida looked at him. "Is he.. dying?" she said quietly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:48, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Later.... Spitfire opend his eyes. His wounds were dressed and he felt much better. He stood up and looked around. Icewish ♥ 01:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Aurum walked towards Spitfire, asking if he was okay. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida blinked. "Good morning." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire looked extreamly confused. "Where am I?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 01:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum returned with a deer. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida shuffled her talons. "The woods." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Where's Seafire?" he then asked, worried. Icewish ♥ 01:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "I... Do not know," replied Aurum. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire broke into a run, but his senses hadn't fully returned yet. He ran into a tree by mistake. "Oh God this is embarrassing....." he said, quietly. Icewish ♥ 02:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing barley opened her eyes, she stared at Seafire and sighed. - Dawn "I'm starting to get worried about Spitfire..." said Seafire to Waterwing. Icewish ♥ 02:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Aurum was watching Spitfire, concerned. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing nodded and said " Even know he attacked me, I still am worried about him, go...go look for him." 15:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Seafire flew off, shouting her brother's name. Icewish ♥ 15:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum went flying, spotting Seafire from a distance. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing stood up and walked away from the her nest. 15:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Seafire spotted her brother. Icewish ♥ 15:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum saw Waterwing as he was landing nearby. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing hobbled over to a lake and dove in healing her wings quickly (Yeah she is just that awesome. No she has a spiecal power with water) RueyWill put later! 15:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) The two walked back to their den. Icewish ♥ 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum was watching Waterwing, slightly puzzled. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing climbed out of the water, the holes in her wings closed and her scales shined with water droplets. RueyWill put later! 16:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Look, I'm really sorry about all this..." she said to her brother. "Yeah..." he replied. Icewish ♥ 16:07, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing slowly padded up to Spitfire and apoligized. RueyWill put later! 16:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 16:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Look I'm really sorry for intruding on your life, I leave right now if you want." she turned and left RueyWill put later! 16:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire sat down and said angrily to himself "Why am I such a moron?" Icewish ♥ 16:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum was still watching. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing clawed throught the forest and flew up through the trees avoiding them. RueyWill put later! 19:07, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum decided to follow, curious where she was going. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing flew faster and faster until she reached the ocean, she dove down into the water and caught a shark in between her jaws. RueyWill put later! 19:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Nice catch," spoke Argentum. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing froze and looked up, "Oh, thanks " she said and ripped off a peice to gulp down. "Oh god, this is alot to feed just one dragon" RueyWill put later! 19:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Not to bother you, but why did you leave?" asked Argentum. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, that, I didn't want to bother them anymore, they seemed unhappy with me their." she said between gulps of food RueyWill put later! 19:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida looked around, confused. She didn't know what was going on. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) She sighed and finished her shark RueyWill put later! 19:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum replied, "I see." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh I'm sorry are you hungrey?" she asked and said "I can go and catch you something" RueyWill put later! 19:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida opened her wings and flew around for a while, troubled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Nah, I'm fine," said Argentum. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:37, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm looked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:28, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing nodded and sat up licking her muzzle clean. RueyWill put later! 22:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Balios and Xanthos flew around the ocean. They were Water Dragons, a sub-breed to western dragons. Icewish ♥ 23:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing blinked and watched them fly. RueyWill put later! 23:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos landed on the beach. Icewish ♥ 00:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, hi" Waterwing said looking at Xanthos RueyWill put later! 00:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Xanthos as he scanned the beach as if looking for something. Icewish ♥ 00:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "What are you looking for?" she said and looked in the direction he was. RueyWill put later! 00:40, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "It's just I can't find my little brother," said Xanthos. "We were teaching him how to hunt, and then he vanished." Icewish ♥ 00:44, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "I'll help you find him." she said and stood up stretching her wings RueyWill put later! 00:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Lightingbolt looked down at the forest below. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 01:03, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws flew up into a tree. She hated being seen by other Dragons, so she made sure her home was carved into a tree with the entrance so small, only she could get through. She curled up for a nap. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 11:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos nodded. Icewish ♥ 15:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai was flying above the beach when she saw two other dragons chating loudly to each other. She flew down by the rocks and hid to eavesdrop. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos, who was unaware of his stepbrother's worry, flew quietly over to Asurai. "Who are you?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 20:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai widened her eyes and turned her head around slowly, "Um...." her cheeks were reddening in some sort of embarrassment, "Why do you wanna know?" she asked. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Because you are spying on my brothers," said Pedasos. Icewish ♥ 20:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, so you must be the one they are looking for..." Asurai smirked. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "They are looking for me?" asked Pedasos. Icewish ♥ 20:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well, i heard they were looking for someone. Not sure if it's you specifically, maybe you should go to them and see." Asurai answered. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Pedasos. He flew over to Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 20:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai slithered to a nearby cliff unnoticed and watched Pedasos. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, there you are," said Xanthos. "Don't go wandering off again." Pedasos nodded. "Sorry...." said the hatchling. Icewish ♥ 20:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai giggled quietly at the hatchling being scolded. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) A storm appeared overhead.... Icewish ♥ 21:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) A gust of wind blew on Asurai's feathered wings. She was blown off the cliffside and into the midst of the dragons below. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:05, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hi!" said Pedasos to Asurai, happily. Icewish ♥ 21:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hey." Asurai answered, getting her nimble body upright. She shook her head and wings to get the sand off of her. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:12, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Balios, who was still in the air, crashed into Asurai due to a strong gust of wind. Icewish ♥ 21:13, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Ugh, i guess i deserve this." groaned Asurai, who was squashed under Balios' weight. She lifted her head with her long muscular neck to look at Balios. "Can you please move your butt so we can get up?" Asurai asked. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:17, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Balios hissed and stood up. It started to rain heavily now. Icewish ♥ 21:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Sombodys toucheeee...." Asurai sassed without looking at Balios. She rolled onto her belly and stood up, shaking her body again to get the sand off. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Balios narrowed his eyes at Asurai. "Can we go home now?" asked Padasos to Xanthos. The dragon nodded his reply. Icewish ♥ 21:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai turned to fly back home to the river mountains. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) The three walked into the forest. ---- Spitfire was out hunting when the storm struck. Icewish ♥ 21:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai flew over a large lake nearby the river mountains, she knew there was always lots of fish there. Icelandic Cod mostly which she loved. Closing her wings, she dove into the water, mouth wide open. She crashed through the surface again and continued to fly with a mouthful of fish. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire dashed back to his den. Icewish ♥ 21:34, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai couldn't stop thinking about that male dragon she saw earlier. Why he greeted her in a happy manner when she fell kind of got her thinking. And what was with that older dragon? What was his deal. He ''crashed into ''her, ''not the other way around. And she even asked him to get off of her in a half-polite manner. She chomped on her fish when she thought of him growling at her. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos, Padasos, and Balios reached their den. It was built by a large river. Icewish ♥ 21:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai's fish made an unpleasant crunch as she chewed on it. She suddenly heard distant, and familiar chattering. Like she was taking some sort of spit take, Asurai spit out her fish and rushed to her high cave entrance to see who it was. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Padasos and Xanthos entered the den while Balios sat outside. Icewish ♥ 21:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh great it's him again." Asurai grumbled to herself while lowering her head out of sight until only her big glowing eyes were visible. She also lowered her eyebrows like she was disgusted by something. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Get the hell away from here," growled Balios, not knowing who it was nor did he care. Icewish ♥ 21:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Excuse me, sir but i live here too." she sassed. But she didn't say it loud enough for him to hear clearly. Asurai stormed back into her cave and slumped on her bed of animal skin. She tossed and turned in the fur like she was in an uneasy sleep, only she was awake and kind of angry. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 21:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Balios hissed. Pedasos looked outside of the den. Icewish ♥ 21:58, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai heard the hiss and blew a loud raspberry. Asurai got up and began to pace uneasily in her den, grumbling and cursing under her breath. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 22:01, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Balios growled and stood up. "Show your face you (beep!)ing coward!" he hissed. Icewish ♥ 22:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai flew down to a nearby ledge and outstretched her neck downward, "What's you're deal, man!?" she yelled down, slight anger in her voice. A bit of fire spewed from her mouth as she said 'deal'. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 22:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well why do you keep stalking us or whatever the hell you're doing?" growled Balios, angrily. Pedasos shrunk back into the den. Icewish ♥ 22:16, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Stalking? Oh i don't think so, biceps. I've lived here for months now!" Asurai shouted down to him. The storm was worsening. Asurai dug her claws into the rock to avoid being blown down. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 22:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Balios grolwed and looked like he was about to attack Asurai. Xanthos walked outside of the den and asked, seeming very upset, "What's going on out here?" Icewish ♥ 22:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai kept glaring at Balios who looked like he wanted to rip her head off, sew it back on and do it again. She was getting very angry now. What had she done to this guy that made him so angry? [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 22:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos pushed his brother inside of the den and locked him inside. Muffled cursing was heard as Balios tackled the door and tried to break it down. "Sorry about that," said Xanthos to Asurai. Icewish ♥ 22:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai ceased her growling and descended from her rock on high. "It's fine. But why is he so angry with me?" she asked. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 22:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "He's kind of like that with everyone," said Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 22:56, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Ohh." Asurai turned her head at the noisy doorway. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 22:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, well he's been trying to act all tough, well, ever since our parents died," said Xanthos. Sounds came from the door the resembled the words "Are you (beep!)ing talking about me? You (beep!)ing stop talking about me! I'm going to kick your ass across the whole damn forest, Xanthos!" Icewish ♥ 23:01, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, i'm sorry about you're parents. I should probably get home." Asurai turned and flew back up to her cave. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 23:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws flew out of her tree. She was bored, so she went to find something exciting. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Balios kicked the door down and threw Xanthos into a tree. Icewish ♥ 23:09, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" Asurai, "Why do you gotta do that to you're brother you jerk!" she yelled down to Balios from the air. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 23:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws saw dragons fighting and flew down to see, becoming so small no one could see her. She flew under Balios' belly and breathed fire onto it, then flew up and landed on his back. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "No, it's fine" said Xanthos, standing up. "This has happened to me so many times I really don't feel much of the pain anymore." "Well he should know how to treat his own family." Asurai said. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 23:36, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Balios angrily stormed off into the forest. ---- "He should, but I quite honestly have no idea what to do about any of this..." replied Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 23:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you?" Asurai asked. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 23:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Xanthos," he replied. Icewish ♥ 23:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Pleased to make your aquaintance, Xanthos. I'm Asurai. I remember speaking to your brother a while ago." Asurai said. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 23:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too," said Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 23:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well i'd better get home." Asurai said, "If the fire goes out i won't be able to sleep tonight." She flew back up to her cave. She was...very bummed to find the fire had indeed gone out and she'd have to wait for the entire cave to warm up again. She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry to herself as she blasted a hearty ball of fire onto the big pile of wood next to her bed. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 23:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws was still on Balios' back. She crawled up to his ear and asked him: "Why are you so angry all the time?" ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Balios looked around, startled. "Who's there?" he asked. ---- Xanthos nodded and started repairing the den. Icewish ♥ 00:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Smallclaws." she said. "Why are you so angry all the time, though? There isn't really a reason to be angry." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Balios stepped back a little. "Where are you?" he hissed. Icewish ♥ 00:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "I'm next to your ear." Smallclaws jumped off his back and grew larger, about the size of a deer, and flew in front of him. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Look, just leave me alone," hissed Balios and he took off into the air. Icewish ♥ 00:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "No way! I'm not leaving you alone until I get an answer!" Smallclaws turned big and flapped her wings, then turned small and grbbed onto his scales. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Well you'll never get an answer, so just leave now," growled Balios as he dove into teh ocean. Icewish ♥ 01:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives